(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flat panel display capable of improving reflectivity, implementing various colors, and increasing luminance thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays generally known in the art include liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”), plasma display panels (“PDPs”), organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) displays, field effect displays (“FEDs”), eletrophoretic displays (“EPDs”), electrowetting displays (“EWD”) and various other similar displays.
Among them, the flat panel display typically used for an electronic book includes the EPD, the EWD, a bi-stable liquid crystal display and various other similar displays, which are reflective flat panel displays.
Among them, the electrowetting display is driven in a manner that changes surface tension of liquid by applying voltage to an aqueous liquid, that is an electrolyte, to reflect light input from the outside, thereby displaying an image.
The light incident to the electrowetting display is partially absorbed into other layers therein, such that only the non-absorbed light is reflected to display an image, thereby degrading the reflectivity of the display.
In addition, in order for a white reflective layer used for the reflective flat panel display to have a high reflectivity while exhibiting a desired surface effect similar to paper, the white reflective layer may have a thickness of 40 μm or more. When the white reflective layer with a thickness of 40 μm or more is disposed under a pixel electrode, it is difficult to pattern contact holes in the white reflective layer. When the white reflective layer is disposed on the pixel electrode, the white reflective layer serves as an insulating layer and may undesirably cause a drop in a voltage applied between a common electrode and the pixel electrode.